


Steve's Apartment

by carterhack



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: This fic is silly and fun but also emotional and heartfelt, i dedicate this fic to the gays, its all about that balance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carterhack/pseuds/carterhack
Summary: Steve gets an apartment, unknowingly creating the new hotspot for teen shenanigans and heartfelt moments.





	1. On Your Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s like everything was falling into place and as Steve Harrington pushed a spare sleeper sofa fit for a young teen into his very own apartment, he realized that he really did have everything he’d ever need.

“I don’t know,” Steve hummed, tapping his knuckles against the cool tile of the kitchen counter. “I was thinking about getting a two-bedroom.”   


  


“Well, Mr. Harrington,” The real estate agent cleared her throat, flipping her bleached blonde hair over her shoulder. “None of the apartments in your price range have two bedrooms.” 

  


“Right,” Steve nodded, his eyes scanning the rest of the kitchen and living area. It wasn’t big, not by any means, but it was nice. There was a nice sized kitchen, along with an area large enough for a fairly large dining table. The living room was also fairly nice, definitely big enough for any shenanigans. The bedroom wasn’t too bad either, with its large window and bathroom with good sized shower and bath. “Okay, well, I need to think about it.”

  


“I suggest that if you get a two-bedroom you have your roommate pitch in,” The realtor turned to him, giving him a judgemental look. God, he didn’t know apartment hunting was going to be this frightening.

  


“Uh, well, they’re too young to have jobs and they’re not going to be staying here full time…” Steve mumbled, chuckling slightly under his breath at the mere thought of the entire party permanently living with him. The lady lifted her eyebrows again, giving him another one of her abundant judgmental looks. 

  


“They’re kids,” Steve added, which he realized immediately sounded worse. “My siblings. I want them to be able to stay the night whenever they want.”

  


“Uh, right,” She nodded. “Well, you can always get a sleeper couch?” She suggested, clearly annoyed at the fact that he was wasting her time. Frankly, Steve thought that was a bit rude. It was his life-changing decision, he should have as much time as he wanted to decide whether or not he wanted the apartment.

  


“Honestly, Katherine,” He prayed that was her name because he didn’t remember. “It’s the best one so far, and I really like the height of the walls.” He had literally no idea what he meant by that, but he was trying to act professionally. Was there a professional way of renting an apartment? Hell, he had no idea.

  


“I think it’s really speaking to me,” He continued as she glared at him, tapping her pencil against her clipboard. “But it does need some work.” He didn’t know what work needed. He should have asked Hopper to come with him.

“Right, well,” She looked around the apartment. “We can discuss pricing when we get back to my office.” 

  


“Excellent!” He grinned at her. “You know what, Katrina, I had my doubts, but I like you!” She stared at him, murder evident in her eyes. 

  


* * *

  


  


Finalizing the purchase of the apartment was surprisingly easy, Steve realized that the actual moving in would be difficult. Hopper had helped with the moving of furniture from his family’s house to the apartment, but the furniture he had in his bedroom was not nearly enough to fill an apartment, even an apartment on the smaller side. 

  


“I can’t afford new furniture right now,” Steve said helplessly as they pushed the bed up against the back wall of the bedroom.

  


“No one can afford furniture when they get their first place,” Hopper laughed, sitting down on the edge of the mattress. “You’ll get there soon enough.”

  


“I want to be able to...” Steve paused, sighing. “Host guests.” Hopper chuckled, raising his eyebrows at the teenager.

  


“The kids?” Hopper questioned, amused. “Really?”

  


“Yes!” Steve groaned, exasperation clear in his voice. “Their parents hardly ever let them all have sleepovers anymore since there’s so many of them and they’re getting so big, and you know how Mike’s family is, I want to be able to have somewhere he can go when things get bad home.” Hopper looked at him with admiration.

  


“You really love those kids, huh?” He asked warmly. 

  


“They’re my friends,” Steve mumbled. 

  


“Yeah, yeah,” Hopper nodded. “Okay, here's what I can do for you,” he leaned back, looking at Steve with newfound respect.

  


“I have some extra furniture from my old place,” he said. “Since I’m moving in with Joyce I can give you what I don’t take with me.”

  


“Really?” Steve grinned, throwing an arm around the older man. “Thanks, dude.”

  


“Get off me, kid,” Hopper groaned. 

  


* * *

  


  


“Woah, Steve, your apartment looks like shit.” Dustin mused, laughing. 

  


“Shut up, Henderson,” Steve rolled his eyes, pushing Dustin lightly. “You wish you had your own place.”

  


“Nah,” Dustin shook his head. “You gotta pay rent and shit.” 

  


“Whatever,” Steve laughed.

  


“I like it!” Will turned to Steve excitedly. “The walls are big.” Huh, apparently that was a thing people look for when looking for somewhere to live.

  


“Uh... right?” Steve looked at him. 

  


“For painting… or whatever,” Will chewed on his lip, turning away. “I don't want to ruin your walls.”

  


“No!” Steve shook his head. “It's cool, dude, your art is amazing, I'd totally let you paint my walls. And we can always paint over it so the owners’ don’t get pissed.”

  


“Really?” Will smiled. “I swear it'll be good! I've been getting better with paint-”

  


“I already said yes, don’t make me change my mind.” Steve laughed and Will rolled his eyes, continuing to stare at the walls. the blank wall as if he was already picturing what to paint onto them. Which, to be fair, he probably was.

  


“Dustin you need to check out this bathroom, it’s so big!” Lucas yelled, prompting Dustin to remove himself from inspecting the oven to hurling himself through the apartment and into the bathroom.

  


“Uh, Mike,” Steve looked over at the younger teenager now that everyone was distracted. He didn’t have a lot of one on one time with him, not as he had with the others, but he did care for the kid. Mike was one of those kids that would do anything for his friends, and Steve respected that more than anything. “You know, you can come over whenever things get rocky at the parentals’ place.” They didn’t exactly talk about this much, but Steve knew things weren’t perfect at home. He’d met the Wheelers. He knows they can be distant and somewhat neglectful, especially with Nancy off at college and their heads wrapped around Holly. 

  


“Oh,” Mike looked up, nodding. “Right, sure, thanks…” He mumbled, looking away sheepishly. Steve sighed and leaned down, lowering his voice.

  


“I mean it, Wheeler,” Steve said. “I know what it’s like having a family who isn’t all there, if I find out something happened and you didn’t come over here I’ll kill you.” 

  


“Alright, alright,” Mike laughed, shaking his head. “I’ll come over here if shit hits the fan at home.”

  


“Good,” Steve nodded, pulling away. “Or I’ll have your head, I mean it, Wheeler.”

  


“Thanks, Steve,” Mike says, quietly. It was more of a whisper, only meant to be heard by Steve, but the two words held so much sincerity and emotion that the older teen was genuinely close to tears.

  


“Yeah, whatever, dork,” Steve answered back in reply. 

  


* * *

  


  


Steve huffed, heaving the large wooden table through the door. He groaned, setting it down onto the floor in the middle of the living room, before turning around.

  


“Thanks for the help.” He pouted slightly.

  


“Shut up, asshole,” Robin laughed. “You wanted to do this thing yourself.”

  


“Still,” Steve chuckled then motioned his arms forward in big motions. “So, what do you think?”

  


“I think I don't understand why you got this huge ass table,” Robin mused. “You planning on having dinner parties, Harrington?”

  


“It’s for the kids’ campaign,” Steve mumbled, now pushing the table into the dining area. 

  


“Campaign?” Robin asked, hoping onto the kitchen counter, raising her eyebrows at him. He laughed slightly, turning towards her.

  


“For the Dungeon and Dragon game…” Steve shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. “I thought it’d be a nice table if they had somewhere to play.” Robin’s eyes lit up and she stared at him.

  


“D&D?” She asked, leaning forward. “You guys play?”

  


“Uh, well, they do,” Steve mumbled. Of course, Robin played that game, she was a mega nerd. God,  _ all _ of his friends were mega nerds. How did that even happen? “I don’t.”

  


“Why don’t you?” Robin fake pouted, swinging her legs off the counter. 

  


“Because that shit’s for nerds, duh.” Steve laughed, looking at her.

  


“Who’re you calling a nerd, Mr. Babysitter Extraordinaire,” Robin shook her head. “Plus, D&D is  _ fun _ .”

  


“C’ mon, Rob, you know I’m too dumb for that kinda stuff,” Steve said, shrugging. He had tried to get into the game before, with the kids, but he just didn’t understand it. Especially with the kids yelling over each other to try to explain it to him.

  


“How many times do I have to tell you you’re not dumb, Steve?” Robin huffed, crossing her arms.

  


“Just as many times as you call me a moron.” Steve cracked a smile.

  


“You are a moron, but you’re not dumb ” Robin stated like it was a known fact.

  


“Wow, Rob, that makes total sense!” Steve said sarcastically.

  


“You know what I mean,” She leaned forward. “You’re kinda ditzy but you can do anything you put your mind to, especially play D&D.”

  


“Maybe you can teach me?” Steve suggested. “I’m sure you’re a way better teacher than the kids.”

  


“Oh, of course, I am,” Robin agreed, nodding. “But it’s gonna cost you.”

  


“You want me to pay you to teach me how to play a game?” Steve asked incredulously. She made the exact same salary as him, why could she possibly need money? He was the one with rent to pay.

  


“It’s a simple payment,” She nodded. “I want in.” Steve blinked.

  


“In on what?” He asked questioningly. 

  


“I wanna play with you guys,” Robin said.

  


“With us?” Steve looked at her as if she was insane. He had no grasp of why anyone would want to play this nerdy ass game with a bunch of kids. “You mean  _ the kids _ ?”

  


“Yes, of course,” She nodded. “It’ll be fun.”

  


“You really are a dork, huh?” Steve looked at her, shaking his head in mock disappointment. 

  


“You love it.” She said, confidently. 

  


“Yeah,” He nodded, sighing, then slung an arm around her shoulder lovingly. “For some reason, I do.” 

  


* * *

  


  


Steve looked around the apartment, sighing softly with a sound of relief. He finally had his own place. He finally had somewhere that was entirely just his own. His entire life people had told him that he was always going to be the spoiled rich kid who lived off of daddy’s money. He honestly had started believing that himself, but he was now confidently able to say that wasn’t the case. He had a mean streak in the past, that was true, but he always strived to break away from his douchebag father. He wanted to make his own income with his own job and his own place. Although it’s still not perfect, Steve finally had that. 

  


He smiled at that prospect, shaking his head slightly from the unbelievability. His life was really looking up. Sure, he didn’t have all the things that he thought he needed growing up: money, a girl, and popular friends. What he had was better, though. He had amazing tiny friends who he cherished with his whole being. He had the absolute best friend in the world. He had a good support system with Hopper and Joyce in his corner. And now he had this apartment. 

  


It’s like everything was falling into place and as Steve Harrington pushed a spare sleeper sofa fit for a young teen into his very own apartment, he realized that he really did have everything he’d ever need. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic, I've decided, is going to be a series of different fun and emotional scenarios set up in Steve's new apartment. There will be many drabbles ranging from the gang playing d&d together to coming out scenes. I hope y'all enjoy these as much as I enjoy writing them!!! Until next time~! <3


	2. Girls and Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, bisexual means you like both guys and girls,” She explained. Steve thought over the words, suddenly feeling a weight lift off his shoulders.

Steve yawned, taking a gulp of coffee from his mug as he flipped through the rubbery pages of his high school yearbook. The faint glow of the TV was his only source of light and the only way of seeing the puberty-ridden photos of his fellow classmates. It was weird, seeing all of these people in a school yearbook. Sure, it hadn't been long since he graduated, but everything still felt different. Some of these people had gone on to college or careers, and some of them were already starting families. That scared the shit out of him. He really couldn't imagine himself with a wife and kids right now in his current life. Funnily enough, a lot of people nowadays expected that of him now. He had his own place to live and a stable job. Hell, he was even rather amazing when it came to kids, but he knew he just wasn't ready.

He sighed softly, his fingers brushing over each photo of each smiling teenage face carefully. He wondered if maybe he should be ready. If Nancy and he had worked out, that's probably where his life would be headed. That's how most high school relationships ended, anyway. If you fell in love and it worked out, you got married right out of high school and immediately started a family. It was kind of insane to think about his different his life would be if Nancy hadn't left him for Jonathan. 

Jonathan. Steve's eyes scanned over the small photo, emotion suddenly erupting in his chest. It was a small school photo, long after Nancy and Jonathan had gotten together, but he was still suddenly transported back to sophomore year when looking at it. During that year, Steve was so incredibly obsessed with Jonathan Byers. He had an English class with him. He remembered how he'd always watch him study, fascinated with his every facial expression. He was never actually brave enough to talk to him, never once. He really was terrified of what people thought of him back then.

It didn't really matter, however. His fascination with Jonathan Byers was cut short when Nancy Wheeler came into his life. She was incredible in every way possible. She was sweet and smart and had a fierceness to her that Steve couldn't really explain. He fell for her, and he fell for her hard. He never really felt like this with anyone before. That's what he told himself, anyway. No one had to know that that gut feeling he felt whenever he was with Nancy was the same feeling he once had back in English class sophomore year.

Things with Nancy actually did look up, though. Every kiss, every date, every moment they spent together had him falling harder than ever before. He'd never had this with anybody, as much as he was put off as a player. Everything was kind of perfect. Until, of course, Jonathan got involved. The first time, really, was the camera. That stupid fucking camera. When Steve saw those pictures, the pictures that _he_ took, he felt his blood boil. Jonathan Byers, the same Jonathan Byers that Steve couldn't stop thinking about all of sophomore year, took those pictures. Those pictures of Nancy. _His_ _Nancy_. He didn't have consent to take those. Neither of them even knew he was there. When Steve broke that camera, something broke inside of him. After that afternoon, Steve Harrington never again thought about the sweet, dorky kid in his English class. 

He yawned again, sighing softly as he lifted himself from the couch, finally feeling the familiarity of tiredness. He leaned forward, placing the yearbook gently on the coffee table before shutting off the TV. Tiredly, he walked through the apartment, setting his coffee mug into the sink. It was Tomorrow Steve’s problem now, he thought as he walked to the bathroom. He hurriedly brushed his teeth, staring at himself in the mirror for a minute. 

He was a lot different than he was in high school. In high school, he was a small, prissy kid with an attitude. Everyone either hated him or worshipped him. Things weren’t really the same now. He wasn’t like that anymore, but now he didn’t know where he stood. He wasn’t exactly liked by all, but he wasn’t a nobody either. People still knew him, not like that mattered. These days he really didn’t care much for other’s opinions, not unless the person was genuinely important to him. Steve didn’t know what that made him, but he did know he liked himself better this way. No one hated High School Steve Harrington more than Steve Harrington. 

Steve shook his head, shutting the bathroom light off before walking into his bedroom, climbing into his bed. There was so much about him that he was unsure of. He was unsure of where he stood in society. He was unsure of his future. He was unsure of why he was so fascinated with Jonathan Byers when he was younger. He was pretty much unsure of everything. Except for the fact that he had to go to sleep right now before his brain exploded.

* * *

“Just because I have my own place doesn’t mean you can’t just come over without invitation,” Steve said, opening up the front door, staring his best friend in the eyes. 

“Yes, it absolutely does,” She held up a movie and package of popcorn. “But I brought an offering so if you kick me out now you won’t be able to experience this with me.”

“Depends on the movie,” Steve raised his eyebrows, plucking the movie from her hand and examining it. “Ah, good choice.”

“Raiders of the Lost Ark,” She smiled. “Do you accept the offering?” She asked, raising her eyebrows. Before he could answer she was pushing past him, already opening the microwave. Steve watched her before walking over to the TV, removing the tape from the clunky case and sliding it in.

“I’ll accept it,” Steve mumbled. “But only because you brought food and I haven’t eaten anything today.”

“Steve,” Robin blinked, turning away from the microwave and towards Steve. “It’s four in the afternoon and all I brought was popcorn.” When all he did in response was shrug she groaned and walked next to the fridge, pulling the receiver off the wall and dialing a number.

“Who the hell are you calling?” Steve asked, staring at her.

“You want pepperoni?” She asked. He opened his mouth to object before nodding.

“Great,” She smiled before mumbling a pizza order into the phone. After hanging up, she looked back at him with a glint in her eyes.

“Quick set an alarm for thirty minutes!” She said, realizing Steve was already doing so.

“Done!” He groaned, leaning himself over the sofa and grinning at his best friend. She just rolled her eyes, opening up the microwave, pulling out the bag of popcorn.

“You got bowls?” She asked, and he nodded, pointing to one of the cabinets. She reached out, pulling down a large plastic bowl, dumping the contents of the bag into it. 

“You’re too good to me, Rob,” Steve mumbled as the bowl was slid into his grasp. “You should live here.”

“I don’t think my parents would love that idea,” Robin said before laughing bitterly. “But, hey, maybe they’d prefer it over me dating a girl.” Steve frowned, looking at her.

“Rob-” He started, but she waved him off.

“You totally need me, though,” She said. “You are like a helpless baby.”

“I am not!” He argued defensively. 

“Yeah, okay,” She muttered sarcastically. “Your first meal today was popcorn that I brought you.”

“I’m fine,” Steve shrugged. “I just wasn’t hungry, plus now we can eat pizza and watch Harrison Ford fight Nazi’s.” Robin rolled her eyes and plopped herself down next to him on the couch, grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoving it into her mouth.

“You’re lucky to have me, Harrington.” She chuckled.

“Yeah,” He nodded, starting up the movie. “I am.”

* * *

“You know what would be cool?” Robin said, chewing thoughtfully on a slice of pizza.

“If the pizza guy was late and we got free pizza?” Steve suggested, eating his own slice. It really didn’t taste the same when he had to pay for it. 

“No, well, yeah,” She laughed then shook her head. “No, it’d be cool if Indiana Jones was a girl.” Steve looked at her then shrugged.

“I mean, yeah,” He nodded. “But Indiana Jones is pretty cool as a guy too.” 

“Yeah, but imagine if he was a girl,” Her eyes sparkled. “A hot badass girl, wouldn’t that be so… so  _ good _ .” She gushed. Steve laughed, watching Harrison Ford move around on the screen, feeling his stomach twist slightly.

“Yeah,” He nodded. “Harrison Ford is pretty…  _ good _ too, you know?” He swallowed.

“Not really my type,” She laughed. “I’m talking in a sexy way, dude.”

“So am I,” He cleared his throat, the pizza in his hand suddenly feeling heavy. He took a breathe, setting the slice back down in the box and wiping his hands on his jeans. “Robin.” He said her name more seriously this time, turning towards her. She looked at him, frowning slightly.

“Steve, are you okay?” She asked. He groaned, turning away slightly. She looked at him, furrowing her eyebrows, before shutting the TV.

“Woah, I’m fine,” Steve looked at her guiltily. She came to have a good time, and now he was ruining it with his stupid fucking issues. “You don’t have to turn it off.”

“I’ll turn it back on when you tell me what’s wrong,” She looked at him. “Please, you can talk to me, Steve.” She chuckled slightly.

“I kind of tell you everything,” She said. “You know you can always return the favor.” Steve dug his nails into the couch, nodding.

“I think I might be… gay?” Steve mumbled quietly, suddenly filled with terror. Was he gay? He had never said that outlouf before. Sure, he’d thought about it, but he also didn’t feel gay. He’s… felt things for guys before, but he also for sure felt things for girls too. 

“Woah, really,” She blinked. “Did you recently realize this?” Her voice was kind, gentle. Steve was suddenly filled with love for her.

“I… I don't know,” Steve mumbled, looking down at his hands. “I kind of… always had feelings for guys? You know Jonathan Byers?” He asked.

“Nancy’s boyfriend?” She asked, tilting her head.

“Yeah, him,” He nodded slowly. “I think I may have been in love with him, sophomore year.”

“Really?” She smiled slightly. “Well, I’m glad you're finally able to figure this out, Steve, thanks for telling me…”

“But it’s complicated.” Steve swallowed thickly, shaking his head.

“How so?” She asked sweetly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Maybe it was because she could tell how distressed he was. God, he felt like he was going to explode.

“I still loved Nancy,” He said, quietly. “I was in love with both of them, and I don’t know what that makes me, you know? I thought, maybe you could understand… do you think maybe I’m just fucking weird?” She laughed slightly, shaking her head.

“No, Steve, I don’t think you’re weird,” She said. “I think you’re perfectly normal, have you ever heard the term bisexual?”

“Uh, no,” He shook his head, looking at her.

“Well, bisexual means you like both guys and girls,” She explained. Steve thought over the words, suddenly feeling a weight lift off his shoulders.

“Really?” His eyes widened. “That’s a thing?”

“Yep!” She smiled. “I know some people who identify as bisexual, does that sound like maybe it applies to you?” Steve nodded slowly. He had never heard of someone liking both guys and girls before. His entire life he just thought he was wrong. He had never known that what he was feeling was actually normal for other people too.

“Woah, yeah,” He nodded. “I… Woah, I guess I’m bisexual.” Again, a new set of words he’d never spoken before. It felt weird to say them, but it also felt good. He finally had a word to describe the way he’s always felt.

“Awesome,” Robin pat Steve’s should before learning back. “I was a little worried there that I wouldn’t be able to talk to girls with you anymore.”

“Aw, Rob,” Steve laughed. “You know you’ll always be able to talk about girls to me.” 

“I know, and I’m kidding,” She chuckled. “No matter who you liked I’d be fine with it.” 

“I love you.” He said, sincerely. Not in a romantic sense, he just really did love Robin with his entire heart. She was the best person in his life.

“I love you too, dude,” She smiled. “Now stop being sappy, you’ll lose your reputation.

“C’ mon, we both know I don’t have a reputation anymore.” Steve laughed.

“No, you definitely have a bad reputation.” Robin shook her head.

“Oh yeah?” Steve smirked slightly. “What’s my reputation.”

“Your reputation of having terrible taste, I mean c’ mon,” She teased. “Nancy Wheeler  _ and _ Johnathan Byers? Not only did you fall for the priss, but you also fell for the creep?” Steve looked at her, and instantly he was back on the bathroom floor of the movies, coming off a terrible drug-induced high.

“I guess I deserved that one, huh?” Steve chuckled softly.

“Yeah,” Robin nodded, humming an off-beat tune that Steve knew all too well. “You totally did.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! This was a fast update, but writing this fic was so much fun and I couldn't find any fics where Steve comes out as bi to Robin so I had to write this! I hope you guys enjoyed this, I certainly enjoyed writing it!


	3. Bets and Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If anyone ever tries to shit on you for… anything, fucking tell me, okay?” Steve looked at him. “I’m not above hitting a child if they make you feel bad.” 
> 
> “Thanks, Steve.” Will laughed, the worry on his face now gone.

“There is absolutely no way you won,” Will Byers laughed, swinging into Steve’s apartment and shutting the door. Steve looked up from the couch, his eyes wide.

“What do you know, Byers?” He stared at the kid frantically. 

“I know that she’s going to win,” Will shrugged, hopping over the edge of the couch and plopping down next to Steve. “And you’re going to lose.”

“No way,” Steve shook his head. “You don’t even know how many I got.”

“I know it was less than her,” Will said, matter-of-factly. 

“That can’t even be possible-” Steve started before Robin burst into the room, holding out her arms in victory.

“I will take my win now, Harrington!” She sang, jumping over the couch airily and sitting across for him. 

“No way,” Steve repeated once again, shaking his head and crossing his arms. “Show me your wins first.” Robin rolled her eyes, pulling a handful of crumpled up papers from her jacket pocket. 

“Holy shit,” Steve stared at the papers incredulously. 

“Told you,” Will laughed, sitting on the coffee table. “She won.” 

“We need to count,” Steve insisted, looking at Robin with a smirk. Robin rolled her eyes, unfolding each piece of paper. “Rules are rules.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Robin chuckled, holding the first piece of paper. “This was from a brunette named Emily.” She waved it around before tossing it down on the table next to Will. Steve picked up the paper, examing it as she read out the next two names.

“Ginny and Allison,” She put the next two down next to Will. Steve paused, feeling triumph before she pulled out another paper. Shit. 

“And last, but not least,” She held up the last one like it was pure gold. “Laura, she’s a cute blonde, you’d like her.” Steve groaned, throwing himself back against the couch. Will laughed and high fived Robin subtly. 

“Totally unfair,” He shook his head. “I’ve completely lost my game.” He announced dramatically. 

“You never had game, actually,” Robin teased. Steve pouted. Will laughed and leaned forward. 

“How many did you get, Steve?” He asked. Steve sighed fishing papers out of his pocket.

“Hailey, Jessica, Michelle,” He read each paper solemnly, slumping down in defeat. Will frowned, tilting his head. 

“You have another one,” He commented.

“Oh, uh,” Steve shrugged. “This wasn’t really from the bet… it doesn’t really count…” 

“Any number counts, Steve, as long as they gave it to you,” Will crossed his arms. Steve stared at the younger boy and laughed slightly. The kid was genuinely so sweet. From the beginning of the bet, he had chosen Robin’s side, but he was still urging on Steve even if it means they tied.

“It’s from Eric,” Steve said, holding up the paper. “But I’m not doing this for the contest, I’m actually gonna call him…” He shrugged once more, shifting. He’d never expressed that he liked boys out loud to anyone other than Robin, and even though Will was a sweet kid, Steve still felt anxious to say the words aloud. 

“The guy who works at the pretzel place?” Will blinked, holding up the paper. 

“Yeah, him,” Steve nodded nervously. 

“Steve wins,” Will declared, causing both Robin and Steve to stare at him with disbelief. 

“What?” Steve blinked. “Didn’t we tie?”

“Well… technically,” Will started. He paused then shrugged slightly. “But I think Steve technically should win.” 

“Why?” Robin asked, not rudely but in a questioning matter. Will chewed on his lip. 

“Because Steve actually wants to talk to… Eric,” He said, slowly, almost nervously. “So it’s beyond the bet.”

“Makes perfect sense to me,” Steve smirked, crossing his arms. Robin huffed and rolled her eyes, smiling regardless. 

“Plus,” Will added, fumbling with the paper slightly. “I’ve seen Eric and he’s pretty… cool.” He mumbled the last part. Robin and Steve shared a knowing look but stayed silent. Well, silent except for when Steve started yelling about how he won.

* * *

Robin left not much after, so he was left with just Will. He was spending the afternoon with him while Joyce and Hopper took El to some kind of appointment. During afternoons like this, Steve would specifically ask not to get paid. Not that Hopper would pay him for hanging out with Will, but he disliked the thought of this being babysitting. He liked just hanging out with the kids and calling it babysitting just made it seem as though Steve wasn’t doing it willingly. It was a hangout, not a babysit. 

“Is this all you do?” Will chuckled, opening a can of soda and taking a drink. They were sat on the couch watching Indiana Jones. Steve had a sneaking suspicion that Will would appreciate it as much as he does.

“I do work, you know,” Steve shook his head, shaking his own soda around. “You kids are so ungrateful.” Will laughed softly.

“Sure,” Will said. “But when you’re not working you’re sitting at home watching movies and eating food that’s bad for you?” He raised his eyebrows, and Steve felt embarrassingly defeated by a child. 

“Shut up,” Steve laughed. “You know it’s fun, plus, what else am I going to do?”

“Read a book?” Will suggested, smiling innocently. Steve rolled his eyes. 

“As if reading a book is more interesting than watching Indiana Jones,” Steve crossed his arms.

“Indiana Jones is cool…” Will nodded, leaning back. They stayed silent for a little while after that, just watching the movie. At first, Steve wondered if he had said something wrong, but then Will spoke again. 

“You like boys?” He asked, quietly. He said it as if he was frightened, like saying the words somehow revealed his own secrets. Steve leaned forward slightly on the couch, placing a hand on the young boy’s shoulder. 

“Yeah,” Steve nodded, smiling. “I do.” Will seemed to relax at his words, even if it was only slightly. 

“You’re uh… gay?” Will asked, the word coming out strange as if he were scared to say the word itself. Steve frowned.

“I like both girls and boys… I'm bisexual,” He said, feeling a lot let nervous about saying this than he was earlier. It was about Will and making him feel better now.

“Is that better… uh, more normal than being gay?” Will asked, quietly. His voice was shaking, and he seemed terrified. “Still being able to like girls?” Steve felt a sudden, strong urge to protect Will Byers at all costs.

“Woah, no, listen,” Steve shook his head. “There isn’t wrong with anyone liking anyone… actually no, adults shouldn’t like kids or teenagers, that is gross…. Sorry, what I mean is…” He took a deep breath before continuing. 

“Boys, girls, both, neither,” He shrugged. “You can like anyone you want and be attracted to anyone you want. I know the world is kind of sucky at being accepting of that sort of thing, but you shouldn’t ever let assholes like that tell you who you should and shouldn’t like, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Will nodded. “Yeah, okay.” 

“And, Will?” Steve looked at him.

“Yeah?” He asked.

“If anyone ever tries to shit on you for… anything, fucking tell me, okay?” Steve looked at him. “I’m not above hitting a child if they make you feel bad.” 

“Thanks, Steve.” Will laughed, the worry on his face now gone. Steve smiled, leaning back before both of them jumped at the sound of a knock on the door. 

“That’s probably my mom,” Will said. Steve nodded and got up, unlocking the door. 

“Steve,” Joyce smiled. It was weird being greeted by an adult like that, but Steve had found himself becoming somewhat friends with Joyce Byers and Jim Hopper. It wasn’t something like he had with the kids where they were friends, but the two adults had been pretty supportive when it came to Steve Harrington. They had helped with what they could help with when he moved into the apartment. Unlike his own parents, they were nice and there for him. Steve was grateful for that. 

“Hi,” Steve greeted. “We had a pretty fun time, we watched Indiana Jones and ate.”

“I’m glad you boys had a good time,” Joyce nodded as Will grabbed his jacket and walked out towards the entrance and stood next to his mother. “But, please, stop feeding my kid that shit every single time he comes over.” Steve blinked. 

“What?” He asked.

“For the love of God, learn how to cook,” Joyce shook her head. Steve stared at her, then back at Will who was literally smirking. 

“I… I will,” He nodded, suddenly scared. Joyce seemed to have that effect on people.

“Good,” She smiled. “Bye, Steve.” 

“Bye,” Steve nodded, closing the door as they started walking away. He could swear he heard Will’s laughter down the hallway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been so long! My deepest apologies, I got grounded then I had to start school, but I'm back with this fic and all the millions of ideas I have for it! Thanks for all of your sweet comments and your patience!
> 
> [You can find the playlist for this fic here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7eqiFq4f3qETWtbAIVYfJb)


End file.
